torilmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Name Selection Guide
Choose a name that fits your race! Names like Exterminator or Gandalf will not be accepted. General guidelines: * Orc - simple and sturdy, e.g. Rivi, Rokub * Troll - harsh and guttural, e.g. Grux, Cherzra, Turg * Illithid - complex, e.g. Ezzallixxell, Lazzraxxuum, Ixxixxiss * Gnome - silly, e.g. Blipple, Frazzle * Dwarven - sturdy, e.g. Folur, Touk, Brytha * Barbarian - sturdy, e.g. Dranak, Golm, Dartan * Human - any fantasy name will do, e.g. Nitania, Saerian, Kalthanan * Grey Elf - lyrical and melodic, e.g. Loritheil, Lilithelle * Half Elf - something between a human and elven name e.g. Siboh, Sylvos * Drow - fantasy, e.g. Jegzed, Zazyg * Yuan-ti - hissing, e.g. Ossisna, Fesseth, Tasser * Ogre - simple, rolling not guttural or harsh like trolls, e.g. Blung, Soonga, Krolb * Halfling - silly, e.g. Gnerblie * Duergar - many consonants, evil sounding, e.g. Gromsharulaz, Frobakhal Keep in mind that several races have one or more letters which their names cannot contain due to their inability to pronounce these. See the in-game helpfiles for more information. Latest changes to Naming System are as follows: Names are important on Toril. Our players have a great collection of original fantasy names that they've been working on for the better part of two decades. Those names help add immersion, making the game feel like the Forgotten Realms. The staff has been working over those decades to make sure that names stay in theme, but the system for doing so is old, inefficient and uninviting for new players. Today, all of that changes with the introduction of a new, friendlier, name approval system. Here's how it works: * When you create a new character you can enter any name you would like or you can choose from the name generator. * You can start playing right away with your chosen name. * Staff members will review your name and approve or decline it. You don't have to be online for this to happen, and it might happen right away or it could take a few days. You can play your character normally during this review period. * If your name is declined, you will automatically be asked to choose a new name the next time you log in. * This process will repeat until you find a name that is approved. Details The new system is straightforward, and you shouldn't have to think about it very often. There are a few things worth pointing out though: * Self service: You won't need a staff member's help to select your name. Though they will be the ones approving or declining your name, all of the tools to actually change your name are in your hands. If you have to choose a new name after being declined, you'll be picking from the same interface that you used to create your name in the new character generator. * Renames: The new system also handles renames of existing characters. At any point, a staff member can flag a character to be renamed, which will trigger you to choose a new name the next time you log in. We will be very careful about using this on characters that have already had their name approved, but it will happen. Just because a name had been previously approved is no guarantee that it will not later be flagged for a rename, though we will try to minimize this as much as possible. * Existing names: All existing names from prior to this change have been automatically approved. Please note that this does not mean that old names are grandfathered in. We may flag any name to be renamed if it does meet the naming guidelines. * Generated names: All names are equally subject to the same review process, whether you entered it yourself or it came from the name generation system. * Automatic verification checks: When you first choose your name, we will now run a series of automatic verification checks to make sure that your name isn't a dictionary word, doesn't contain special characters, etc. We may add some additional checks in here in the future if needed. If your name fails any of these checks, you'll be told about it and asked to pick a different name. * Caches and Totems: Storage caches and shaman totems will now automatically be renamed when you choose your new name. * Score command: The score command will show whether your name is pending or approved.